


Varric's Arms

by RegalPotato



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Minor Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalPotato/pseuds/RegalPotato
Summary: Cassandra sees Varric's new, sleeveless, armour for the first time.Small, funny fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago on tumblr but never posted it on AO3 as it's quite short. But I decided, why not post it on AO3 as it's a cute little fic. 
> 
> Blame antivanruffles(tumblr)/satine86(AO3) for this. I mentioned a line in one of my fics about Varric’s arms in the heavy (sleeveless) armour. And in her words - “if Cassandra didn’t walk into a door or chair or something when that happened, then I’ll eat my hat.”
> 
> Enjoy.

It was early in the morning. The sun had barely risen over the Frostbacks and the air was crisp and biting. Cassandra was already awake, armour on, shield propped against a wall. She was waiting for the Inquisitor and was killing time by figuratively killing a training dummy with her sword.

The Seeker and Trevelyan, along with Dorian and Varric, were due to set out on a long – boring, gruelling, disgusting – expedition in the Fallow Mire. Cassandra wasn’t looking forward to it. Her sword slashed into the dummy a little too hard.

Eventually, after Cassandra had almost finished demolishing the training dummy, Trevelyan appeared at the training area, hair slightly messy and seemingly out of breath.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. The Inquisitor adjusted her crooked clothing and blushed. Cassandra rolled her eyes.

“Sorry I’m late, Cass.” Caitlin didn’t sound even remotely sorry, grabbing the quiver and bow which Cassandra had thoughtfully prepared for her. “You ready to go? I think Dorian and Varric are meeting us by the gates.”

Cassandra nodded, ignoring the urge to comment on how she was always ready on time.

-

Dorian and Varric were surprisingly already waiting for them, though they both looked half asleep. They’d gathered the horses and were making what looked to be idle conversation. Cassandra’s eyes drifted lazily over the pair, not really paying attention. When her gaze landed on Varric, however, the Seeker did a double take. He was wearing new armour.

A small part of her brain remembered Trevelyan telling her that Varric’s old leather armour had been ruined by a dragon in the Storm Coast. But no one had seemed to find it important to warn her that Varric’s new armour was _sleeveless_. Cassandra swallowed heavily, eyes focussed on Varric’s bare arms.

She realised a second too late that she was still walking across the courtyard with the Inquisitor. Walking without looking where she was going. Because she was staring at the dwarf.

All of a sudden, she was staring at the muddy ground instead, cheek pressed against the dirt.

“Oh my…Cass, are you okay?” Trevelyan crouched down next to her, shock and confusion evident on her face.

“I…” She’d tripped, over a misplaced bench from outside one of the healing tents. She had fallen because of Varric.

Cassandra didn’t want to think about how close to the truth that was.

Dorian and Varric jogged over, a grin plastered on both their faces.

“My, my, Seeker,” Varric smirked.

And, if she wasn’t mistaken, his biceps flexed. She bit the inside of her cheek - hard.

“Varric, Dorian,” Cassandra greeted them through clenched teeth.

She made her way to her feet, ignoring Caitlin’s offer of help as she did so. She brushed the mud and grime from her leathers, fighting hard to stop a blush from appearing on her face.

“I’m fine, Inquisitor,” Cassandra said, shrugging off Caitlin’s fussing.

“This is all very amusing, but can we get a move on? If I was forced to be awake this early, we should at least leave as planned,” Dorian grumbled.

The party moved over to the horses.

Cassandra checked the saddle on her horse was secure, risking a glance towards Varric. Their eyes met. A smirk appeared on Varric’s face before he yawned, arms stretching taught above his head.

_Maker preserve me._

It was going to be a long few weeks.


End file.
